Shinobi Ashikabi
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: Desperate to kill Naruto, Madara does something only his eyes have the power to do. With his friends and home now a memory can someone who's been with Naruto show him this new world isn't as bad as he believes. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Sekirei

"**Summons Talking"**

"**Summons Thinking"**

"Demons Talking"

"**Demons Thinking"**

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking_"

**This is my attempt at a Naruto x Sekirei story. Let me know how I'm doing if I make sense and so forth. As for at least this chapter when I am typing I will refer to Kyubi as just that however when I character is speaking they will refer to her as Kyu because Naruto and Kyubi don't want them knowing she was a demon. Yes this does mean Naruto will refer to her by Kyu at least until they are ready to tell the others**

**Remember if you have questions make sure to ask them in the reviews. The girls that will be with Naruto are on my profile along with what Naruto looks like under Sekirei's. I think I will follow the Manga instead of the Anime as Manga makes more sense to me and is easier to follow. Don't be surprised if I go off the Manga as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 The End and Beginning**

* * *

Naruto looked down at a bloody Madara Uchiha. As he did his best not to fall to the cave floor from exhaustion. Due to all the blood he was losing. Dropping to his knees, Naruto pulled out a kunai. Only to have Madara open his eyes revealing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his right eye and Nagato's Rinnegan in his left eye both staring intensely at Naruto. Starting to fall over, Naruto placed the palm of his hand on Madara's neck and raised his kunai to end the Uchiha's life.

"Boy do you honestly believe I'll allow you to kill me?" Madara asked. "No you aren't about to allow me. To do anything I earned this. You and your army killed every single person cared about. It's only fair you met death as well."

"They have no to blame but themselves. I warned them if they would have simply given you to me. They would have lived but they refused. They knew the risk the moment they defied me."

"It doesn't matter. I'll kill you for everyone else who is still alive."

With that Naruto took his hand from Madara's neck. Naruto then started to bring the kunai down only to hear a voice yell out to him, "**LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU NARUTO!"**

Turning around Naruto saw a portal open. Said portal began pulling in every single thing around it. Naruto applied chakra to his feet to stick to the ground. Moving every single part of his body expect for his feet to in order to dodge the rocks that were coming at him. Naruto avoided a stalagmite which threatened to impale him. Only to be knocked off the floor by Madara's limp body sending them both into the portal.

* * *

2020-Tokyo

* * *

Miya Asama landlady for the Izumo Inn was currently sweeping the porch of said inn. At the moment, Izumo Inn was currently empty allowing Miya to clean in peace. However, Miya's peaceful day went to chaotic in an instant. As a black ball appearing in the middle of the inn's training ground. Staring at the ball Miya watched as it spat out two bodies and a head. The ball then faded leaving no trace of its existence expect for the bodies and the head.

The head was of a man with eyes which appeared odd to Miya. Miya decided to put the head in a bag. Just in case the head meant something to either of them. Once this was finished Miya turned back to the bodies. Miya checked the pulses confirming the male and the other female were still alive. Miya decided to help the boy first since he was more visibly hurt. As Miya went to pick the man up his eyes shot open. Grabbing at the kimono she was wearing before passing back out.

Miya picked the man up and took him into a room before laying him down on a futon. Miya then repeated the action with the woman. Miya laid the woman's unconscious form next to the man's. Miya then got a bowl of water and bandages before treating the wounds of the man. Miya was shocked as his wounds consisted of a fractured skull, dislocated right shoulder, broken left wrist, bruised sternum, every rib on his left side were broken, broken left hip, bruised thigh, and a stress fracture in his left foot.

Miya quickly patched him up the best she could. She then estimated he would be stuck in bed for at least three months. Meaning she would have to get answers out of the woman who seemed to only be unconscious and fairing a lot better than her male counterpart. Once she finished tending to the man's wounds. Miya quietly made her way out of the room. Had Miya stayed a moment longer she would have saw the woman open her golden colored eyes. The woman placed a hand on her forehead in a futile attempt to stop the ringing in her head.

Sitting up the woman looked around and noticed she wasn't where she normally was. The woman was use to a dark depressing sewer. Instead she found herself in an extremely clean room with sunlight coming through. The window shined the light from the sun directly onto the spot next to her. Following the trail of sunlight she was stunned to find her jailor. Breathing lightly beside her and though he was pretty banged up. She could tell it was definitely him. In a small pit of denial she slowly reached her hand out to his forehead. Stroking his bangs to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"**I'm free Naruto and you're still alive but why? Of course your clan's longevity allows you to survive situations which would kill others. Situations like having a demon taken from you. The big question for us is how and why exactly I'm out of you now. The worst part is I feel I no longer have any demonic power."** Kyubi said as she looked at herself.

Kyubi sighed she could feel her charka. Well she guessed it was now Naruto's charka working to heal him. From the many injuries he sustained during his fight against Madara. Kyubi got up and left the room to find out if whoever helped them had seen Madara. Kyubi knew she could kill Madara if she took his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then he was as vulnerable as any other person. Kyubi's problem right now was finding him. Leaving the room, Kyubi ran down the hall only to run into a woman with purple hair similar to her own.

"Hello I'm Miya the landlady for this inn." Miya explained only to be grabbed by Kyubi. "**Listen wherever you found me and the blond boy did you happen to see anyone else?"**

"You mean the human head that was next to the boy?"

"**Yes where is it? Take me to it now!"**

Miya nodded as she signaled Kyubi to follow her outside. As they walked Kyubi noticed noise coming from what looked like a hidden room. However, she didn't have time to about it. As getting to Madara was the most important thing on her mind at the moment. Once they got outside Miya tipped the bag over resulting in Madara's head falling out. Only this time he was scowling at both women. Miya backed away while Kyubi smirked as she picked the head up making sure face it away from her. Kyubi then grabbed the kunai she swiped off Naruto as she left the room.

"You dumb bitch. I know your trying to kill me you well can't. Now where are we and what happened to my body? Who are you?" Madara asked while Kyubi smiled.

"**Don't recognize me Madara in my human form?**" Kyubi asked causing Madara's eyes to widen as Kyubi whispered in his ear. "**It's me Kyubi and since I'm about to kill you I can answer your foolish questions. The portal you opened ripped things apart henceforth why you no longer have a body. To answer your final question I don't know where we are but like I said you won't have to worry such things.**"

Madara began to yell and rant about how he was immortal while Kyubi agreed with him. As Kyubi cut Madara's eyes out with her evil laugh getting louder and louder the entire time. Once Kyubi cut out the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan she made her into the inn. When Kyubi came back out she had a hammer from the house. Which she proceeded to use to crush Madara's skull until nothing was there but blood. Miya simply stared at Kyubi before thanking her for not doing that in the house. Since Miya had just finished cleaning.

As Miya and Kyubi went back to the room Naruto was in. Miya glanced at Kyubi noticing something familiar about her. Miya just wasn't able to put her finger on it. The two arrived back at Naruto's room to find him sitting up with his gaze focused at his lap. Cursing to herself Kyubi quickly went over to check on Naruto. Not knowing if she was somehow still connected to Naruto.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked. "**You don't remember**?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"**Yes you have I've always been there with you except for the three years you locked me away of course."**

"Kyubi but how are you out of the seal? How did we get here? Where's Madara?"

"**Well the portal Madara opened ripped things apart. Madara found out as only his head made it through the portal. The same thing happened with us as I was ripped apart from you. As for where Madara is well I took care of it. You and I won't ever have to worry about him ever again. I got my revenge while helping you avenging your mother."**

Kyubi smiled almost sadly as Naruto allowed his head to lower again. Without Madara's ability to create a portal they were stuck in whatever place they were in. Kyubi didn't have time to think about how this would affect Naruto. The boy began to sway slightly before passing out from overexerting himself his heading landing against the bust of Kyubi. With a sigh Kyubi simply wrapped her arms around Naruto allowing her feelings for the situation he was in to take over.

Peaking in Miya knocked on the door drawing the attention of Kyubi who waved her in. As Miya made her way to the pair she looked down at Kyubi who was absentmindedly stroking the side of Naruto's face in a soothing way. Miya cleared her throat drawing Kyubi's attention to her.

"We need to talk…" Miya said. "**For right now call me Kyu."**

"If it's not too much trouble Kyu-san could you tell me who you are and where you came from?"

Eying Miya, Kyubi decided to tell her what she wanted to know. As she couldn't risk being kicked and having to move Naruto with the condition he was in. Kyubi explained to Miya they came from a world of ninjas and why she crushed the head outside. However Kyubi did leave out a couple of things. Such as who she is or was, and why she took out Madara's eyes which she sealed into a scroll Naruto had on him. In return Miya explained to Kyubi about the world she was currently in, what caught Kyubi's attention was the Sekirei Plan.

"**So it's a war?"** Kyubi asked intrigued. "A war, contest, some have even referred to it as a game."

"**My friend is hurt obviously I can't move him without causing further injury so…"**

"Of course you two can stay as long as you want. I just have some rules I need you to abide by. Those rules are no fighting or obscenity while at the inn."

With the rules established. Miya left leaving Kyubi to watch over Naruto.

* * *

Midnight same day

* * *

Naruto groaned lightly as he sat up. Looking over he saw Kyubi resting peacefully next to him. Getting up Naruto gingerly made his way out of the room and down the hallway toward the bathroom. As Naruto entered the bathroom he never noticed the sound behind him. Once he was finished Naruto stumbled out of the bathroom expecting to hit the hard floor. Instead his face landed in something soft.

"Kyubi you didn't have to follow me to the bathroom. I'm not a child you know." Naruto said only to feel a hand stroking his hair softly as he passed out.

The next morning Naruto sat up feeling much better at least physically then the day before. As Naruto looked around he noticed where he was. This caused the events of the past few months to hit him full force. Madara killing Tsunade and Kakashi, Kabuto taking out the rookie 11 with help from Sasuke all because he was too stupid to see what was going on. Looking down he saw Kyubi still sleeping allowing him to drink in her appearance.

She had purple hair that reached the top of her shoulders. When open he remembered her eyes were golden like his hair and an extremely curvy body with a large chest to finish it off (my profile avatar just without the shark teeth and sword). Naruto figured Kyubi would be angry with him for taking her power and sealing her away. Taking away any influence she had over him. Deciding to find out Naruto shook Kyubi on the shoulder resulting in her golden eyes opening to see her former warden staring back at her.

"**Naruto your up you must be feeling better." **Kyubi said as Naruto shook his head. "Yes physically I feel like my normal self again. Something I guess I owe to you."

"**Well I had a bit of help. Listen Naruto you should…"**

"Can we ever get back to our world?"

"**No Naruto I'm sorry but we weren't supposed to survive the trip here."**

"Kyubi you know there's no chakra coming from you?"

"**Yes although I still have mastery over fire. If I'm right I have assumed abilities from some of the people from this world."**

Just as Naruto was going to ask for a demonstration Miya poked her head in. Greeting Naruto as she told them breakfast was ready. Naruto quickly jumped to his feet grabbing both women around the waist as he ran out the room. However, the blond ninja got lost three different times forcing Miya to lead them to the table which was covered with food. As the three sat down Naruto noticed a woman long brown hair that reached to the top of her butt, a shirt with long purple sleeves, and the rest of the shirt was pink except for a star in the center of the shirt which had yellow inside the star.

"Hello my name is Uzume." The girl said. "I'm Naruto to and this is my friend….

"**Kyu,"**

As the group ate in relative silence, Naruto glanced at Kyubi who was eating like her life depended on it. "Hey Kyu I just wanted to thank you. If you weren't there I would have hit the floor."

"**What are you talking about? I went to sleep early yesterday and didn't get up."**

"Then was it you Miya or Uzume who caught me?"

Miya shook her head while Uzume shrugged her shoulders while continuing to eat.

"What did she look like Naruto-san?" Miya questioned.

"I never saw her face but I know she was wearing a white dress almost like a ghost." Naruto answered.

"Oh Naruto-san you must have been dreaming. Your injuries were bad. The fact you are even walking is amazing."

Naruto smiled while trying to avoid having to explain how he was walking after the injuries he had. Instead he quickly ate his food before grabbing Kyubi by the hand. Dragging her from the table just as she was about to ask for seconds. Naruto and Kyubi stopped outside in what looked Naruto like a training ground. As Naruto was about to have Kyubi show her fire abilities he noticed something in the middle of the training ground.

"**It's Madara skull. I know we can never go back to your world but I thought it would be good for us to have a fresh beginning. Something neither of would be able to do if he was still around.**" Kyubi said as made her way next to Naruto. "Thank you Kyu I was foolish once. I told everyone it was my responsibility to kill Sasuke. This cost my friends their lives. All because I ignored what Jiraiya and even Madara told me."

Kyubi put her hand on Naruto's shoulder then turned him to her. When Kyubi looked at him she saw the tears running down his checks. Pulling Naruto into a hug, Kyubi allowed the boy to cry on her shoulder. Something he was doing for the first time in his life. Rubbing the boys back Kyubi allowed him to cry on her until he calmed down. Naruto then looked up at Kyubi someone he'd hated. Yet here she was comforting him when he needed it.

"Kyu I have to tell you something. For a long time I hated you but when my kaa-san told me how she was your container. I realized you are my link to not only my kaa-san. You're the link to my family."

Meanwhile, as this went on Miya stood around the corner listening to Naruto and Kyubi talk. Miya heard Kyu start to respond only to be cut off. Peaking around the corner Miya saw Naruto kissing Kyubi. However what stunned Miya were the white wings which appeared on Kyubi's back. "_Impossible how is she a Sekirei she just arrived here yesterday._"

Miya came from behind the corner as Kyubi had a silly look on her face while staring at Naruto. Miya began to ask how Naruto and Kyubi were an Ashikabi and a Sekirei respectively. Miya's attention was drawn away from Naruto and Kyubi by a knock at the entrance of the inn. Not wanting either one of them out of her sight. Miya brought them along with her to the door. When she opened a large man shoved a package in the arms of Naruto ignoring Miya's commands to stop.

Naruto carried the package up to his room ignoring the look on Uzume face as he passed her. As Naruto and Kyubi returned to their room, Naruto opened the box revealing clothes. As Naruto took them out he realized they were meant for Kyubi. The clothes were all the same baggy pants with a tight sleeveless top which ended between her bust and her bellybutton with light blue arm sleeves which ended at the middle of her biceps.

"Kyu what is going on here? This is outfit looks a lot like what Zabuza wore." Naruto asked as Kyu chuckled nervously.

"Yes I would like to know the same thing Naruto-san." Miya said entering the room. "**I lied to you Miya I've been to this world before.**"

Miya turned to Naruto then asked him if he could explore the city while she talked to Kyubi. Naruto looked at his former prisoner who gave him the okay. As Naruto left the inn he noticed how big the buildings were in this world. Caught up in his site seeing he didn't notice the black haired man he ran over. Naruto quickly helped the man to his feet while apologizing for not looking where he was going.

"It's alright I wasn't looking either. My name's Minato." The boy said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just my father's name was Minato. He died a long time ago." Naruto responded.

"I'm sorry. So where are you headed?"

"Actually I've been just looking around. This is my first time seeing the city."

"Well I'm about to head to the subway if you want to walk with me."

Naruto thanked him as the two walked down the stairs of the subway. Minato talked about a school. Naruto responded by explaining his time in the academy which he hated. Naruto left out what the academy was. So Minato simply thought it was a school like his and Naruto didn't do well in. As the two continued to talk they heard someone yell from behind them. Turning around they were both stunned to see a girl flying toward them.

Naruto quickly pushed Minato out of the way being struck directly in the chest by the missile-like girl. Dust shot up around the two from the impact blinding Minato from seeing how bad the injuries were. When the dust cleared Minato's face was completely red. As the girl's dress had been hiked up during the collision with said girl's panties showing. Opening his eyes Naruto noticed a girl's butt was directly in his face causing a blush to appear on his face.

Said girl moved her butt as she was able to get on her knees before turning to Naruto. "As I expected that was too high to jump from."

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Thank you sir you must have caught me." The girl said to Naruto as Minato came running up to them.

Naruto sensing something was coming grabbed Minato by the shirt. While the girl jumped into Naruto pushing her chest in his face as she pushing him away from the explosion. When the dust settled Naruto saw identical twins standing on a tower looking down on all three of them.

"There's no use running. Now come on and fight us!" One of the twins yelled.

Seeing they were talking to the girl with him Naruto stood with the girl walking beside him, "Two on one isn't fair. So I think I'll even up the odds."

"Sir I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt trying to help me." The girl said only to have Naruto smile back at her. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

The girl apparently didn't believe Naruto because she grabbed him and Minato by the hands as she took off in the other direction. Naruto allowed the girl to drag him around impressed by her speed. However, when he noticed they weren't be chased he put his feet on the ground jerking the girl to a stop.

"We should be safe here. Are you two alright? I'm sorry for getting the two of you involved like this." The girl said while Minato coughed up a storm.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto answered.

"Now that I think about it I could have just run away myself. Why do you think I took your hand thoughtlessly?

"Maybe because I caught you and saved your life."

"Oh I haven't introduced myself. They call me Musubi."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you for helping me."

The two stared into each other eyes both of them becoming momentarily lost until they were interrupted.

"I'm Minato Sahashi."

'_I wonder why those girls were chasing Musubi._" Naruto said only to catch said girl as she fainted.

Naruto hearing her stomach growling lifted Musubi up bridal style. Naruto then told Minato to follow him back to where he was staying. Minato however said he had to go home but would come to check on her. Once he took care of what he needed to take care of. Naruto and Minato exchanged information before Minato left. Naruto seeing no one was around ran up the side of a building. He then leapt back toward the inn. With Musubi snuggling into his form the whole way.

The moment Naruto arrived at the inn he received directions to the kitchen from Miya who was training with Kyubi. The moment Naruto got into the kitchen he grabbed some rolls off the table. He then lightly smacked Musubi on the side of the face waking her up. The girl quickly took the rolls from Naruto wolfing them down before turning to Naruto who gave her three more.

"You truly are my savior Naruto-sama helping me and now this." Musubi said with tears in her eyes as Naruto waved her off. "Don't worry about it I'm just happy I could help."

"Naruto I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi-sama." Musubi said thoughtfully.

'_Ashikabi that's a weird word I wonder what it's about?_'

"I've been looking for one someone precious whom I've never met before. Each of us we're born after our Ashikabi to guide him to the ascension."

As Musubi said this she moved closer to Naruto. Musubi was so close she would be on his lap had he been sitting down. "I hope you find that person Musubi. Someone helped me a great deal in life. You see when a person has something they want to protect that's when they truly become strong."

Musubi stared at Naruto amazed. What he'd said had to be one of the most inspiring things she'd ever heard. It was that moment when she looked at Naruto her body began to become hot. Unable to control herself she fell onto Naruto's chest looking up at him. "What should I do Naruto? My body suddenly keeps getting hotter."

Without warning Musubi jumped into Naruto's arms knocking them both to the floor. With the ninja lying on top of the girl, both staring into each other's eyes. Musubi placed her hand on Naruto's chest allowing her to feel his muscles through his shirt. Naruto on the other hand had the left side of Musubi's face in the palm of his hand.

"Musubi what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's answer was a kiss from the brown haired girl who broke the kiss just as Naruto started to get into it.

"I've found you my Ashikabi-sama." Musubi said as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. "Wait a second I remember you saying something about this earlier."

Just as Naruto was piecing together what was going on the phone on the wall of the inn rang. Angered he was interrupted during his thinking and his time with a girl that might actually like him caused him to answer the phone slightly upset.

"HELLO!" Naruto yelled.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei!" The other end of the phone said.

"Who is this? You know what never mind just don't hang up."

"Professor is that you?" Musubi asked.

"Oh number 88 Musubi. Are you doing well?" The Professor asked.

"Musubi you know this guy? What does he mean by number 88?" Naruto asked. "Yes he's our professor and CEO. 88 is my Sekirei number."

"I'm shocked. How can you not know my face? You need to read a newspaper at least. I see Kyubi has made her way back to this world finally eh Naruto-kun."

"How do you know my name? How do you know Kyu?"

"I know everything now you are in a game. 108 Sekirei have been released they will fight. Who's ever Sekirei is left that Ashikabi will control the fate of the world. Oh and one last thing if you leak information our MBI forces will retaliate."

Naruto sighed at least he knew this girl and Kyubi were with him as his Sekirei's. This just brought up more questions about Kyubi. At least in Naruto's mind there were questions such as was she created, how she was a demon, were just a couple of thoughts he had. Naruto was ready to storm outside to the training yard where Kyubi was to get some information. Only to be grabbed by Musubi. "Naruto I promise I'll fight really hard so we both can ascend."

"Musubi I have no interest in having the fate of the world in my hands. Only madmen want such control believe me I know." Naruto answered as he grabbed Musubi by the hand guiding her through the house.

The two reached the training yard to find Kyubi with her hands on her knees breathing heavily. Miya was leaning on her sword as she taking sharp breaths. Miya looked up then back at Kyubi before calling training over for the day. Miya then headed into get dinner started while Naruto drug Musubi and a tired Kyubi upstairs to his room.

"Kyu what's going on? I've got a what do you call them Musubi…" Naruto asked.

"Sekirei," Musubi answered with a smile.

"Musubi's a Sekirei and if she beats other Sekirei then I control the world. Also you never told me you've been here."

"**I was getting to it but Miya wanted to talk to me. Something I can tell you about them is you empower them through an exchange of saliva**." Kyu said moving toward Naruto.

Kyubi knowing she was a Sekirei as well suggested to Naruto they continue what they started on the training yard. Naruto figured out what Kyubi meant to late as the purple haired beauty locked lips with her unknowing Ashikabi. Realizing she could keep Naruto in the dark about who she was for a while, Kyubi directed Musubi and Naruto to the futon.

"**Listen Naruto I've been with you for going on twenty years now. I can safely say throughout all the worlds I've been to you kit deserve happiness the most. I don't want to sound mean but your old life is gone. Now you have a new life."** Kyubi said as Naruto simply stared at her. "But I loved Sakura, Kyu how do I just figure about her?"

"**Kit that wasn't love believe me I've seen love. Look at Musubi she would never hurt you emotionally or physically. If you get more Sekirei they won't hurt you either. Just give it a chance. One chance is all I'm asking for.**"

Musubi watched as Naruto gave a nod. Musubi was then pulled into Naruto by Kyubi who nodded with a fox like smile. As she hugged Naruto the smile on Kyubi's face made her feel her emotions besides hatred and anger. Now all she had to do was get her Ashikabi to tell her what it was.

* * *

**R&R**

**Chapters will vary in length**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Sekirei

"**Summons Talking"**

"**Summons Thinking"**

"Demons Talking"

"**Demons Thinking"**

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking_"

**I have a good idea who is going to be with Naruto, Kyu, and Musubi. I'm able to get these stories out because it's Spring Break and like I said I'm going to try to update everyone of my stories.**

**Next I want to say please let the story play out before you start making assumptions because I don't want you to end up wrong then look silly. Another thing I going to try to follow the personalities of this characters as close to the Manga or Anime as I can. So if you see something you might think is odd just ask yourself could it have happened in the manga or anime.**

**I am open to suggestions just put them in a review and if there good I have no problem putting them in the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Arrival of A Child**

* * *

The rest of the day went by without too much incident. Well if you call Kyubi explaining to Musubi about what she was feeling no incident. Naruto's fears were enhanced further when Kyubi left the inn with Musubi in tow. The two returning just as Naruto was about to go to sleep. While the two women were gone Miya laid down another futon in Naruto's room. While leaving Kyubi and Musubi each a long sleeve button down shirt males who stayed in the inn before left.

Musubi smiled at Kyubi while holding her hand. As they entered Naruto's room only to find their Ashikabi sound asleep. Kyubi shook her head as she made her way to the futon's. Picking up the large shirts Kyubi looked them over while allowing a smirk to spread over her face. Musubi watched confused by the actions of her fellow Sekirei as Kyubi began taking her clothes off.

Kyubi on the other hand could barely contain her laughter. As the heart of a fox, still beat inside her even though she may not have her demonic power anymore. Once Kyubi was in nothing but her panties she turned to the confused Musubi before making her way to brown haired Sekirei. Kyubi then proceeded to strip Musubi down to her panties as well. Kyubi put one of the shirts on herself then repeated the action with Musubi. Kyubi then began buttoning up the shirt however, stopped at the first button below Musubi's breasts. Kyubi repeated the action with her own shirt.

Looking herself and Musubi over, Kyubi was satisfied enough to instruct Musubi to lay down against Naruto's right side while she did the same with his left. Musubi still confused did as Kyubi told her. Musubi then looked across Naruto's chest to see Kyubi giggling while attempting to hide her face in Naruto's neck.

"Kyu I am confused why are we doing this?" Musubi asked causing Kyubi to look over at her. "**Because Naruto will like this trust me I've known him a lot longer than you have. So let's get some sleep. I'm sure Naruto will want to train tomorrow so we'll have to be rested to keep up with him.**"

"Why would Naruto-sama want to train? We are the ones who will fight for him."

"**Because Naruto isn't the type of person to simply sit back and let someone else fight his battles for him.**"

"What type of person is he?"

"**A person with the largest heart I've seen in all my travels. He's someone who will do anything to protect the people who are precious to him. A guy who will stand by his friend even to a fault.**"

"Sounds nice I knew he was the one the moment I saw him. Aren't you happy Kyu that he's our Ashikabi?"

Kyubi didn't answer instead she watched Musubi fall asleep before turning to the sleeping Naruto. As Naruto began to fight in the war she'd began to develop feelings for her former jailor. However, yesterday when he kissed her Kyubi felt something she'd never felt before and though it took her a while to realize what it was. Kyubi figured it out as she walked with Musubi earlier in the day. Thanks to the emotions she could feel through Naruto when she was sealed inside him.

Kyubi sighed as laid her head on Naruto's chest. The game he'd been entered in was extremely dangerous. Kyubi was happy she ended up in a world she knew something about it. Kyubi looked over at her Ashikabi and fellow Sekirei sleep. Deciding it would be a good idea to do the same. Later that night, Naruto sat up completely oblivious to his sleeping Sekirei and headed to the bathroom. As Naruto made his way to the bathroom he stopped and turned only to see an empty hallway. Realizing he needed to get to the bathroom. Naruto ignored his growing suspicions of someone being behind him and made a dash for his destination.

Once he was finished, Naruto opened the door to the bathroom only to catch the shadow of a figure running into a room. Curious Naruto made his way into the room which happened to a closet to find nothing there. With a frown Naruto went back to his room. Determined to find out what was going on in Izumo inn first thing in the morning.

The next day Naruto woke up to find Kyu and Musubi pressing their large busts against his arms. If that wasn't enough he could see a great deal of their cleavage due to their shirts not being buttoned up all the way. Caught completely off guard by his two Sekirei, Naruto fainted unaware Kyubi was awake.

* * *

Slight Lemon Scene

* * *

Kyubi rolled off Naruto's chest while holding her sides as she laughed at Naruto reaction to herself and Musubi. Kyubi sat up wiping her eyes as she moved to grab the blanket by her feet when she noticed a tent in Naruto's pants. Staring at Naruto's friend, Kyubi felt compelled to help Naruto out. So Kyubi fished Naruto's dick out of his boxers then woke Musubi. Musubi rubbed her eyes as she looked over to find Naruto still 'sleeping'.

"Oh Kyu it seems Naruto-sama still hasn't woken up yet." Musubi said while Kyubi was forced to hide her smile. "**Yes and I fear he won't wake up unless we do something about it. Are you willing to help me? Are you willing to help our Ashikabi?**"

"Of course I will anything for my Ashikabi."

"**Good now take your shirt off.**"

While Musubi did as Kyubi told her. Kyubi tried to remember exactly how to do what she was about to attempt, '_**If I remember human traditions correctly. It's better for Naruto if both of us do it.**__'_

Kyubi noticed Musubi took her shirt off so she did the same. Kyubi then lay down across Naruto's midsection his hardened dick poking at her breasts. Musubi looked in awe at Kyubi who pulled Musubi down so Musubi's breasts were pressing against Kyubi's own. Musubi unsure of what Kyubi was doing was caught completely off guard. When Kyubi placed Naruto's hot, harden, throbbing dick between both their breasts.

"**Now Musubi this should wake Naruto up. First we have to rub our breasts together.**" Kyubi explained.

As the two smothered Naruto's dick the ninja woke up feeling as though he would explode. Looking down Naruto saw Kyubi and Musubi pressing their flesh pillows together with his tool in the middle. Naruto had an idea of why the two were doing this. However, as he tried to ask Kyubi what she was doing a groan was the only thing he could muster. Kyubi noticed Naruto was up and winked at him resulting in shock spreading across Naruto face. All the while Kyubi took advantage pressing herself against Musubi squeezing their breasts together forcing Naruto to cum which hit them both in the face.

Musubi sat up glancing at her Ashikabi then licked some cum off her finger finding the taste to be slightly bitter yet tasty. Kyubi on the other hand leaned over giggling at the faraway look in Naruto's eyes. This allowed Musubi to tackle Kyubi in order to lick the excess cum from her fellow Sekirei's face. Kyubi eventually pushed Musubi off her then started to yell at her. The only reason Kyubi stopped was the shadowy figure known as her Ashikabi glaring at her resulting in a meek laugh from the former demon.

"**I bet you liked that didn't you let's see Sakura-chan do that!**" Kyubi said hoping Naruto would understand. "Kyu I'll deal with you later just go shower, I've got something I need to do."

Once Naruto was sure he wouldn't fall he put his clothes on and left the room. Kyubi sighed as she pushed Musubi out of the room and toward the bath. When the two arrived they saw the bath already preoccupied by the girl. Kyubi recognized from the other day named Uzume. As Uzume spotted the two girls she waved them in quite eagerly which put Kyubi on edge.

"Hi we met yesterday Kyu but I don't think I met your friend. I'm Uzume what's your name?" Uzume asked. "I'm Musubi."

"I guess you moved in to."

Musubi having already started washing her hair got soap in her eyes causing her to turn toward the water. In order to get the water out allowing Uzume to see her Sekirei mark.

"Wow you're a Sekirei huh I don't believe it." Uzume said as she turned around showing her Sekirei to Kyu and Musubi. "See I am to."

Musubi seeing this simply stared at the mark. Her demeanor changing the longer she stared at the Uzume's mark. Something Kyubi quickly recognized resulting in her heading toward the two girls.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto found himself walking around the city aimlessly. Worrying him slightly since the last time he was blasted in his stomach by Musubi who turned out to be his Sekirei. As Naruto walked by he noticed objects being thrown out of an apartment. When Naruto reached the house he saw it was the doing of an old man. Naruto wondered why the old man was doing this. Until a voice coming from behind him asked the question on his mind.

"Hey Mr. Landlord what are you doing with my stuff?" The voice asked.

When Naruto turned around he saw it was the guy he'd met the other day. The landlord ignored Minato as he continued to throw his things out of the house. Until Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder which the man attempted to shrug off with no luck.

"You should answer his question." Naruto suggested.

"He knows why. He's behind on the rent. I've given you too many chances. Now since you kept your room clean I'll give you your deposit back but that's the best I can do." The old man explained.

Once the man finished he went back into the apartment leaving a stunned Minato standing next to Naruto and his things.

"What I'm I going to do now?" Minato asked.

"Why don't you come to the Izumo Inn? I mean the landlady is really nice I doubt she would turn you away."

"I don't know maybe I should just move back home."

Naruto simply turned with a wave yelling back. He doubts they'll keep running into each other like this so Minato should follow him back to Izumo Inn if he's coming.

"What about my stuff?" Minato yelled.

"It's already taken care of come on."

Minato looked down at his feet to find all his belongings were gone. Watching Naruto leave Minato decided he had nothing left to lose. Plus he still had a chance to get into Tokyo University so he followed Naruto to the inn. When they arrived, Naruto found Miya in the kitchen preparing what he assumed to be breakfast. When Miya noticed Naruto she greeted him then turned back to her breakfast only to stop when she noticed Naruto wasn't alone.

"Her name is Miya Asama." Naruto whispered to Minato who nodded. "Excuse me Asama-san but I've recently found myself out of a home."

"And,"

"I was hoping you would allow me to live here in Izumo inn."

Miya looked at Minato whose face was pressed to the floor then looked to Naruto who gave her one of his famous smiles. Miya shook her head at the antics of the two boys in front of her before instructing Minato to rise.

"Of course you can stay here…"

"Minato Sahashi."

Minato let out a sigh of relief. While Naruto made his way upstairs to take Minato's things out of the scroll he'd sealed them in. Minato on the other hand decided to look around starting with outside. When Minato got outside he saw a tree near a beautiful garden. As Minato approached the tree he saw a little girl reach out from the tree toward him scaring the hell out of him.

"Www-what the h-hh-hell was that just now?" Minato asked himself. '_A small hand… She was crying…_'

As Minato attempted to rationalize what just happened his attention was diverted by a loud crash, "N-now what?"

Turning his head toward the loud crash he noticed a naked girl jump out of a window. Followed by the girl he remembered as Musubi who was only wearing a towel.

"Hey what's your problem all of a sudden?" Uzume asked Musubi who swung at her. "At least hear me out before you come at me."

"I can't wait! I'm Sekirei number 88 Musubi a power type. I will battle you now. My powers are still insufficient but now then, here I come!"

Uzume quickly noticed Minato and made her way over to him placing him between herself and Musubi.

"Who are you lady?" Minato asked as they watched Musubi skid around the corner. "Uzume and I don't want to fight so can you please stop her."

"Please get away from Minato-san."

Inside the house Kyubi ran toward her room to see if Naruto was back. As she did Kyubi noticed him leaving out of one of the rooms.

"KYU WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR COMPLETELY NAKED!" Naruto yelled at Kyubi.

"**Naruto, Musubi's fighting one of the girls because she's a Sekirei. I can't get her to stop her without hurting her.**"

"Where are they?"

Kyubi grabbed Naruto's hand as she made her way toward the bath. Elsewhere, Miya was finishing up breakfast when she heard the yelling followed by the sound of something breaking.

"Oh my, is there a fight? I'd better go and stop it" Miya said to herself as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Minato placed his hand out in front of himself while Uzume hid behind him. Hoping the young man could talk some sense into the Sekirei in front of them.

"Please Mu-Mu-Mu-Musubi just stop." Minato said.

"I said get away from Minato-san." Musubi yelled as she charged while cocking her fist back.

Musubi threw the punch only to have it blocked by Miya while Naruto and Kyubi instantly appeared grabbing Musubi preventing her from placing any real power into the punch. Once Miya saw Musubi was subdued she hit her on the head with her ladle in an annoying way.

"What happened to your manners as a girl? It's frivolous." Miya said scolding Musubi who made her way behind Naruto.

"Yes I'm sorry." Musubi answered.

"Then it's ok."

"You got in trouble." Uzume said giggling from behind Minato.

"The same goes for you." Miya said pointing to Uzume.

"Ok,"

"I won't ask the cause of this fight but I won't forgive any violence in Izumo house." Miya explained a demon visage appearing behind scaring Minato and Uzume.

"Food's almost ready."

"You know Miya's when she really angry, she's really scary." Uzume said as they looked at the door Miya went in.

'_Miya what is she?_' Minato questioned.

With that finished Musubi, Kyubi and Uzume went upstairs to get dress while Naruto and Minato sat in the living room talking. Soon the two boys were joined by the girls now fully dressed while Miya finished up breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I was taught to unconditionally fight if I meet another Sekirei." Musubi explained.

"It's ok that's just how it is for a Sekirei." Uzume answered with nervous laugh.

"Is that so?" Minato asked.

"Fight and fight until one is left. That's the president's motto."

"The food is prepared. Everyone please come into the dining room." Miya said.

Everyone moved to the dining room except Minato stopped as he thought he heard someone calling his name. This was confirmed when he felt someone put their hand on his back. When he turned again he heard the voice of the same little girl from earlier. As everyone ate Kyubi glanced at Naruto who turned away from his first Sekirei so she couldn't see the blush on his face.

Throughout breakfast Uzume talked to Kyubi and Musubi about things which had nothing to do with being Sekirei. Kyubi not being as fresh as Musubi was able to answer the questions easier than Musubi who said some random things. Minato simply sat in silence eating his food since once breakfast was over with. He planned to take a nap while his silence worrying Miya. As everyone finished their food Minato went to get a few hours of sleep, While Naruto decided it would be a good idea to train with Musubi and Kyubi something Miya wanted to join in on.

* * *

Minato's Dream

* * *

Minato found himself in an extremely thick forest the sound of a girl crying the only thing guiding him.

'_Where is this place?_' Minato thought to himself trying to move closer to the source of the crying. '_It feels like my hometown for some reason. The one who always cried was Yukari._'

As he moved through the forest Minato found himself looking around. Minato spotted the girl from earlier sitting on a branch about 7'ft up. Minato noticed the girl was hugging the tree for dear life. As he approached the girl he noticed she was the source of the crying. Not wanting to frighten her. Minato slowly approached the tree she was in. Minato thought it best not to scare the girl. He spoke to her as though she were his younger sister.

"Look your scared because you can't down again. Don't cry since onii-chan is here." Minato explained causing the girl to turn to him still sobbing. '_So it is her._'

"It's alright. Don't be scared come here. I'll make sure I catch you."

The girl stared at Minato's hand wondering if it would be a good idea to trust Minato. In the end she did decide to trust Minato and jump to him. This action caught Minato off guard causing the girl to him in his chest knocking him over.

'_This reminds me of how Naruto and I met Musubi._' Minato thought.

With both of them on the ground the girl sat on Minato's chest. However now instead of being scared she was shy as her fingers were now in her mouth. "Um your name will you tell me if it's alright?"

"Ku-Kusano,"

"So you're Ku-chan. It's such a cute name." Minato said drawing a smile from the girl. '_She's very cute when she smiles._'

"So can you tell me why you're crying?"

"It's Ku's fault. Takami bled a lot the one-san with the big scythe trying to stop Ku from being taking away. Takami said it wasn't the right time but… Ku said she wanted to go outside and was stubborn.

"Ku-chan,"

"Please help me."

The two reached out for one another. As they did it seemed as though they got farther apart. As Kusano disappeared Minato screamed her name in hopes she would come back. Minato sat up his eyes staring directly into Uzume's eyes.

* * *

End Dream

* * *

"Hey you okay seems like you were in agony." Uzume explained.

"Yeah I'm good do you have the time?" Minato asked. "9:30,"

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what,"

"I'm a part time construction laborer."

As Minato made his way to the front door he was stopped by Miya who gave him a lunch box. Minato smiled at Miya while somewhat shocked. She'd made a lunch for him since he hadn't told anyone that he had a job. Minato started to leave but stopped after looking at Miya whose kimono was cut at the midsection exposing some of her stomach. Minato realizing he didn't have time to think about why Miya's clothes were cut up ran out of the inn. Miya watched Minato leave before making her way back to the training area where Naruto, Kyubi and Musubi were waiting for her.

"Sorry about the interruption. I had to take Minato-san his lunch for the day." Miya said which Naruto waved off. "Okay so here's how we'll do this. Miya and I will team up to fight you and Kyu."

Musubi bounced up and down excited while Kyubi sighed as she blocked a strike from Miya. Musubi took her opportunity to attack Naruto with a punch he sidestepped easily. Naruto kicked Musubi in her side causing her to cough. Understanding the advantage was on his side. Naruto rounded Musubi before kicking her in the back sending her to the ground.

"Musubi when you attack you leave yourself wide open for counterattacks." Naruto said as Musubi got back to her feet with a smile.

Musubi again attacked Naruto with multiple punches and kicks which were blocked or avoided. They were then met answered with powerful counterattacks. As Musubi stood up once again Naruto smiled inside. He wasn't holding much back on his attacks. Yet she continued to get back up for more. What really excited Naruto was even though at her current level Musubi was no match for him. He saw the look in her eyes the same look which gave him the edge he needed to become a ninja.

Looking over Naruto saw Kyubi and Miya fighting quite intensely. Musubi attacked Naruto who barely dodged it. His day dreaming put him on his heels allowing Musubi to attack him without having to worry about a counterattack or so she thought. Musubi having absolutely no idea how fixable a ninja could be. Found Naruto doing a handstand momentarily freezing Musubi allowing him to kick her in the face.

Naruto flipped back onto his feet. He then kicked Musubi in the jaw sending her flying back against the house. Naruto quickly launched four kunai pinning Musubi helplessly in her spot against the house. Impressed with Musubi's abilities Naruto turned to see Miya fending Kyubi's fire off with her sword. Seeing her fire attacks weren't working Kyubi closed the gap between herself and Miya. Kyubi then kicked at Miya's head but was blocked by the blunt end of Miya's sword.

Miya deciding she'd had enough of being on the defensive side of things. Miya brought sword down toward Kyubi's head only to have the former demon catch it between her hands. Miya anticipating this and kicked Kyubi in the ribs. Resulting in the freeing of her sword which she attempted to thrust the sword into Kyubi who was able to tuck and roll away from Miya. Kyubi leapt back to her feet ready to use a fire technique to create an opening.

However, Kyubi didn't anticipate Naruto kicking her in the chin the moment she stood upright. Realizing she was caught Kyubi started to use a fire technique. The problem Kyubi ran into was Naruto had already covered her mouth while using his feet to keep her hands pinned against the ground. With Kyubi defeated Naruto declared himself and Miya the winners which he could tell didn't sit well with his two Sekirei.

"Hey you two don't worry. This was just a sparing exorcise to see what you need to work on. Kyu it seems to me our trip has left you somewhat disorientated when it comes to fighting. Which I'm sure will clear up. Musubi you have great deal power behind every blow. However they're slow plus you leave yourself open for counterattacks.

These things can be worked on and in time your instincts won't allow you to make the mistakes you're making now. Now Miya if you could continue to help Kyu. So she can become comfortable again while I work with Musubi I would appreciate it."

Miya nodded to Naruto who made his way to Musubi before freeing her. After Musubi hit the ground she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her as he offered his hand. With a smile Musubi took the hand then with surprising speed kissed Naruto restoring her power. Naruto shook his head as he moved Musubi to the edge of the porch then took out some ink and an ink brush.

"What's this for Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked. "You move very slowly when attacking. So I'm going to help you move faster with the use of seals."

Musubi watched as Naruto drew seals on her legs, arms, back and stomach then performed a hand sign. Musubi noticed the difference as soon as Naruto made the hand sign. Musubi felt herself unable to move any of the limbs Naruto drew on. As Naruto watched Musubi struggle to move around he figured Sekirei weren't humans as a normal person would have been crushed with the amount of weight he'd put on Musubi.

'_With Jiraiya's seals she can train constantly then when she gets use to the weight she has on now I can up them._' Naruto thought as Musubi made her way back to her feet.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Musubi who charged him with the pace of an aging snail. As Musubi reached Naruto, Miya called it quits so she could start lunch. Sidestepping Musubi, Naruto walked in the house. With Kyubi she thought of a way to get Naruto to kiss her. As Miya started lunch she thought about what she wanted to make for dinner. So she went to the fridge to make sure she had the ingredients to make what she wanted.

As Miya searched the fridge she realized her suspicions were valid. As she didn't have enough butter to make her dish. Miya paused for a moment before smiling as she made her way to the phone dialing the number on the phone. She heard the echo of the phone she'd given Minato. Miya made her way upstairs to Minato's room and found the cell phone on his dresser. With a sigh the Landlady went back downstairs to finish lunch.

"Naruto when you're done eating I need you to take this cell phone to Minato then pick up some butter from the store." Miya explained.

"**Mind if we come. I mean it's not like there's anything to do around here?"** Kyu questioned.

Naruto nodded as Miya put the food in front of them with Uzume joining soon after. Once they finished eating Naruto took the phone and money from Miya. He then left the house with his two Sekirei following him.

"**So do you know where were going?"** Kyu asked. "Yeah when I first met Musubi I thought I saw a construction site."

The three continued to make their way to the site. However, they noticed a lot of M.B.I. helicopters flying around what seemed to be a certain area. As the group moved Naruto realized the M.B.I. was hovering closing to what he assumed was Minato's construction site.

* * *

With Minato

* * *

Minato sighed wondering how he got himself into the mess he was in. His work day started off fine and the day got even better as lunch approached. It meant he could enjoy the lunch box Miya made for him. However, as he sat down to enjoy it. Minato was approached by a fellow construction worker named Seo Kaoru who he offered some of his food. As Seo took the food offered to him. He was ambushed by one of the girls who Minato remembered chased Musubi.

The shock and fear of seeing this woman caused Minato to drop his lunch box. Staring into the woman's eyes Minato waited for the woman too electrocute him. To his surprise the woman offered him some bread she'd brought for Seo. Minato watched as Seo wrapped his left arm around the woman who offered him the bread and squeezed her left breast causing her to blush. Minato stared shocked Seo had the bravery to do such a thing which would almost lead to certain.

"Sorry our master and Hikari's intentions were pure." The second girl who chased Musubi said from behind Minato. "Wait he's your master."

"Yeah Hikari's a bodyguard she and her twin sister Hibiki behind you are my bodyguards. I pay them extra to call me master in public"

Seo watched as Minato seemed to let it go while trying to clean up the food spilled food. While Minato cleaned Seo whispered in Hikari and Hibiki's ears. The two women looked at Seo before nodding. Realizing Seo could get in a lot of trouble if Minato or anyone else found out who they were. Minato turned around to talk to Seo who was on the ground moaning in pain. While Hikari stood over him shaking her fist.

"Excuse me Hikari-san I was wondering when I met you a couple of days ago…" Minato started.

"Excuse me guys but we've been giving an order to evacuate at least 500 meters from the construction site." A co-worker explained to Minato and Seo.

Seo watched as the man left. He then looked over at the botanical gardens next to the site. Instantly Seo knew this had to do with the rumor he'd been hearing about. A green girl who was supposed to be a single numbered Sekirei. Seo waved Hikari and Hibiki to follow him as he made his way to the entrance of the botanical gardens. Upon arrival Seo and the twins found a good number of M.B.I. members blocking the gardens off.

"This area is restricted. Don't you know there was an evacuation order?" A M.B.I. member said.

Seo smirked at the six M.B.I members in front of the entrance to the botanical gardens. He quickly gave the signal to Hikari and Hibiki. The two twins rushed the M.B.I. members and though they weren't power types. They used their combined powers to strike M.B.I. members stunning them. Minato stared at the two now scantily clad women while hiding behind a pillar.

"Hey kid your coming with us so let's go." Seo said to Minato.

As the group made its way into the botanical gardens they looked around in every direction. Only to realize they were lost. As they looked around Minato felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Kusano pointing to the right while staring at him intensely.

"Kusano your saying you're in that direction. Is that it?" Minato asked as Kusano gave him a nod.

As Kusano disappeared Minato attempted to ran toward her as opposed to last time. Minato soon found he was holding something. However, when he opened his eyes he saw it was Seo who chuckled at him.

"What is it kiddo? You fall for me already." Seo said. "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened."

"It was a white one piece right? Just now you saw it too so it wasn't a ghost but it doesn't look like they can see it."

Minato stared at Seo in shock over the fact he could actually see Kusano. Minato was felt happy as it now meant he wasn't chasing something he'd just made up. This girl was actually real and from what he could tell was in trouble.

"I have to go to her that little girl was crying and alone." Minato explained while Seo put on his thinking pose.

"Fine I'll let you two meet. I just came to check if something would happen, but now I've changed my mind."

Minato stared at Seo until a feeling in his chest told him. He needed to run as fast as he could in the direction in which Kusano was. As Minato ran Seo ran with him. However, the two weren't forced to run far as they came upon an opening with a great deal of trees and grass. The last of which was in the form a tunnel. Minato climbed into the tunnel of grass first with Seo following. Just as Seo started in he was cut off by a woman wearing a dress over a white shirt.

As Minato moved further into the grass he noticed the entrance close behind him. When he turned forward he saw Kusano staring at him. Getting a good look at her Minato noticed Kusano had big green eyes and dirty blonde hair which came past her butt. As Minato stared at Kusano the girl fell forward onto his shoulder. Minato fussing over the girl was startled when the blade of a scythe cut through the grass.

"You pervert! Why don't you get away from that child? That's a Sekirei my master has his eyes on. Someone like you can't touch it." The scythe wielding woman explained.

As she brought her scythe down onto toward the two, Minato closed his eyes waiting for his death. After two minutes of waiting. Minato opened his eyes to Musubi with the blade of the scythe between her hands and Kyu standing in front of him. Naruto dropped down besides Minato ignoring the yells of the Seo and the twins.

"Minato you ok?" Naruto asked. "Yeah thanks Naruto you guys saved us."

"Hey this thing is really sharp. It's dangerous if you swing something like this around. So I'll cut for you." Musubi said causing the woman to cry over now her broken scythe.

"My precious scythe why?"

Minato stared at the newly arrived group in wonder of how they knew he was here. Just as he contemplated it Naruto handed him a cell phone, "Here you forgot this and Miya wanted us to give it to you."

"**Hey you what's your name?"** Kyu asked the woman.

"It's Yomi though it doesn't matters if you know it or not." Yomi said.

As Yomi said this she swung her scythe at the Naruto, Minato, Musubi, Kyubi, and Kusano creating a powerful vacuum which ripped apart Musubi top leaving her bare breasts exposed, most of Kyubi pants leaving areas of her panties exposed, and the back of Naruto's shirt was completely gone. Yomi smiled at the sight of Musubi's breasts causing the Sekirei to cover them with an arm.

"Now then once I take care of you I'll deal with your friends." Yomi said swinging at Musubi again this time ripping her dress leaving her panties exposed. "Hah it's a nice view."

Naruto watched Yomi fight Musubi as he did two things became extremely clear this Sekirei was very powerful and she was a huge pervert. Naruto looked at Kyu then looked toward the guy with the twins remembering them as the ones who attacked Musubi. Naruto used some of his speed to get behind Seo startling the twins before hitting Seo in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Thanks now he won't be looking at other Sekirei." Hikari said.

"I don't care if he looks at other Sekirei. I just don't want him looking at my friends."

As Naruto came back over he noticed Minato staring at him cautiously and Kyubi giving him, one of her know it all smirks. Realizing he had to get her to stop. Naruto turned back to the fight which brought a smirk to his face causing Kyubi to frown.

"**Look at you knocking him out so he wouldn't stare at us. So I guess you'll be taking my advice so you'll want to have sex with us right?"** Kyu surmised.

"No I was just thinking of how well you and Yomi would get along. Since you two have the whole being perverts thing in common."

"**Are you serious you runt? I am not a pervert."**

"Musubi you're almost completely naked. Maybe Kyu would like to fight her new perverted friend."

"**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"**

"I can do this Naruto-sama. Please have faith in me?"

Naruto saw this was important to Musubi decided to all her to fight. However, before she did that he bit his finger while moving toward her. Once he reached her Naruto swiped blood over the seals he'd placed on Musubi earlier. Musubi now able to move freely again made her way toward Yomi who growled as she swung her scythe.

As Musubi watched Yomi's attack she noticed something she hadn't seen in the previous attack, "I can see the flow of air."

Musubi waited until the attack reached a certain distance then jumped over it. This caught Yomi off guard allowing Musubi to grab the back of Yomi's dress pulled it off revealing Yomi's Sekirei mark. Musubi then placed her hand on the mark causing Yomi to freeze while she took care of the rest.

"The fist of my contract, break her Ashikabi's misfortune!" Musubi yelled out.

'_She recited a spell. There are two ways to stop a Sekirei's functions. Give a fixed amount of damage or touch the Sekirei mark and recite a spell like that. The Sekirei mark then disappears a Sekirei whose mark disappeared can't function._' Hikari thought as she watched Musubi and Yomi.

Musubi watched as a bright light emanated from Yomi. When it died down the scythe wielding woman was lying on the ground in shock at what just happened.

"This can't be… I lost to this kind of Sekirei… Mas…ter…" Yomi stuttered out as she died.

Naruto clapped as Musubi made her way over to the group. Musubi hugged Naruto the moment she reached the group. Before taking the cloak Naruto took out of a scroll for her. Once she put the cloak on she kissed Naruto restoring her power. The group then turned its attention to Minato and the girl in his arms.

"**Who is she kid?"** Kyu asked.

"Kusano," Minato answered.

"Where did that guy and those twins disappear to?" Naruto asked looking around.

Minato looked down at Kusano just as she stared to wake up only to pass out again. Having been through this problem many times Naruto eased Minato's fear by explaining the girl was simply hungry. So the group left with Kusano. As they left Naruto sent a clone to get the butter Miya needed. Upon arrival to the inn Miya noticed what Musubi was wearing and the child on the back of Minato prompting Miya to grab her sword which she pointed at Minato.

"Did you know kidnapping results in one of the harshest punishments?" Miya asked while Naruto and Kyubi moved from behind Minato.

"Wait this isn't that this child is…" Minato tried to explain only to have his fear override his brain.

Miya made her move toward Minato. In order to give him his punishment Kusano's stomach growled drawing Miya's attention away from Minato. Miya quickly took Kusano to the kitchen table where the rice was already out for dinner. Kusano began eating like her life depended on it ignoring Naruto and Miya's pleas to slow down. Once Kusano was finished eating she hit the table asleep once more which surprised everyone except Miya.

"She must have fallen asleep now that her stomach is full. She's probably very tired she can sleep in my room tonight." Miya offered as she picked up Kusano's dishes.

"Oh I couldn't trouble you Miya-san." Minato said.

"It's quite alright wouldn't want any criminals leaving during the night."

"Miya-san is that really what you think of me?"

As Minato took Kusano upstairs she opened her eyes. When she saw it was Minato carrying her she asked if they could go outside. Agreeing Minato took Kusano out to the training yard. Where he saw the first image her which he pointed out to Kusano while they sat on the porch.

"I heard your voice onii-chan. So Ku entrust herself. So because Ku was crying she let her onii-chan now." Kusano explained.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Ku-chan you helped us today so thank you." Minato explained.

Kusano smiled as she stood up and turned Minato's head toward her catching the boy off guard, "Ku's onii-chan please become her Ashikabi."

As Kusano kissed Minato flowers in the house and in the yard began growing at an uncontrollable rate. Once the kiss was over Minato stared at Kusano.

"Sekirei, Ashikabi what are you talking ab…" Minato started only to be cut off by a banging at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Sekirei

"Summons Talking**"**

"Summons Thinking**"**

"**Demons Talking**"

"_**Demons Thinking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking_"

**Right now I'm working finished this chapter. Now I am going to turn my attention to turn my Inuyasha and Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki stories. Currently I have over 3,000 words on both of those stories. I'm planning to make long chapters like this one since I've having really been updating. But it's the break for my University a 3 week break so I got started the moment I finished finals.**

**I have been working well into the night the last week to get this story done. You can rest assured I will do the same with those other two stories. Those two are probably my most popular and I haven't updated them in a while so its time. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Heating up**

* * *

Minato opened the front door of the Izumo inn with Kusano hiding behind his leg. Opening the door, Minato and Kusano found themselves facing a man with messy grey hair holding a woman with bluish black hair in his arms.

"Oh you must be one of the new guys. Miya told me about you two. Would you mind helping me with her?" The man asked.

Minato quickly put the girl's free arm over his shoulders. As he assist the grey haired man in taking the injured girls to one of the rooms. Once they had the girl settled into the room. Minato turned to see the man already making his way out of the room.

"Hey what's your name?" Minato asked the man.

"Kagari, what's yours?"

"Minato Sahashi, so who is this girl? And how do you know Miya?"

"I've known Miya for quite some time. As for this girl I don't know who she is? I found her as I was walking around town. I'll inform Miya of her injuries."

Minato sighed as he looked down at the short haired girl. Only to have his attention directed back toward Kusano who was hanging on his back. Realizing it was late. Minato suggested he and Kusano go to bed with the small girl agreeing. As the two walked toward his room, Minato peeked into Naruto's room to find Musubi and Kyubi sleeping peacefully.

'_That's strange I wondering where Naruto is?'_ Minato thought as he entered his room.

* * *

With Kagari

* * *

As Kagari entered to the kitchen he leaned against the wall in pain. Miya already in the kitchen noticed this and made her way to help him. Kagari held his hand out halting her progress. Once Kagari was over whatever pain he was in. He turned his attention to Miya who had a worried look on her face. Kagari quickly waved her off. While hoping she wouldn't make a fuss.

"So you're still in pain." Miya said as she followed Kagari.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Kagari answered as he opened the door to the house.

"Well at least stay for the night. That way if the pain gets any worse we can take care of it for you."

Kagari sighed as he turned to around to see Miya smiling. Of course because Miya was smiling there was a demon visage floating above her. Warning Kagari who'd dealt with Miya many teams to do what its mistress wanted or else. In the end, Kagari thanked Miya for her hospitality as he accepts her offer. Once Miya got her way everybody in Izumo Inn headed to bed. This included the returning Naruto and Uzume.

* * *

Unknown Place Inside Izumo Inn

* * *

A woman with long red hair with side plaits, wearing a long dress, with detached sleeves that resemble a cheongsam and glasses. The woman currently sat in a room surrounded by computers and monitors which she was using at the moment. On the computer screen was a picture of Naruto smiling with his hands behind his head.

"There doesn't happen to be a lot of data on this guy. I guess that's to be expected when you simply fall out of the sky. However, he has induced two Sekirei's to emerge." The woman said as a picture of both Musubi and Kyubi appeared on each side of Naruto's picture.

"He seems to be a fighter as well. He has been helping his two Sekirei in their training with Miya. He's so utterly fascinating. It's no wonder I can't keep my eyes off him."

As she said this multiple pictures of Naruto appeared on the screen reflecting off the glasses of the smirking woman. The woman quickly went to typing at her computer hoping to find a way to meet Naruto in person.

The next day everyone made their way to the dining room where Miya had breakfast waiting for them. Naruto looked around and noticed a grey haired man whose arms and chest were wrapped in bandages. Naruto smiled at Kusano who waved back at him with a smile of her own. Naruto then asked Miya if she could handle working with Kyubi and Musubi on her own for the day. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto-san?" Miya asked.

"Well I figured you've been so nice taking us in and everything. The least I could do is pay rent. So a couple of days ago I got a job entertaining and spending time with sick children. I'm not going into details but I've had a really hard life. So why not do my best to help out others who've had a life like mine." Naruto said.

"I think that's wonderful Naruto-san."

"I start today. I've been assigned to a girl named Chiho Hidaka."

The moment Naruto said that. Uzume froze while subconsciously happy she didn't have anything in her hands. Otherwise she was sure it would have fallen out causing her to draw attention to herself.

"Cool Naruto that's great." Minato said while Kyubi shook her head.

**'_I'll never get over how surprising this kid can be.'_ **Kyu thought.

Miya explained to Naruto that it wasn't necessary for anyone staying at the Inn to pay rent. Before Naruto could answer, Miya directed his attention to the clock. Naruto realized if he didn't finish his food soon. There was a good possibly he could be late to the hospital. Uzume wanted to reach out to stop the blonde. However, she knew without a reason she'd sound stupid. So she allowed Naruto to go.

Once everyone else was finished Miya told Kyubi and Musubi to warm up while she took care of the dishes. Uzume sighed as she made her way to the backyard with Kusano to watch Kyubi and Musubi. Once Miya finished the dishes, she then headed out back where she saw Kyubi defending herself from punches thrown by Musubi.

Miya made her way over and relieved Kyubi in working with Musubi. Kyubi then took a seat next to Uzume and Kusano who jumped every time Musubi struck at Miya. As she watched Kyubi thought about what would happen if she and Miya decided to fight for real. Kyubi knew neither of them was as powerful as Naruto. Without her demonic power Kyubi wondered if she could beat Miya in a straight fight. Kyubi remembered she'd always been different than her fellow Sekirei but now she wondered if Miya actually stronger.

Kyubi knew Miya wasn't into fighting anymore. In fact the only reason Miya was helping Naruto's Sekirei was because Miya liked her and Musubi. Kyubi also knew Naruto reminded Miya a great deal of her late 'husband' Takehito Asama. Having been with Naruto for so long, Kyubi knew he'd be opposed to the game they were playing in. Kyubi chuckled as Musubi almost got a blow in on Miya. The only reason Kyubi even knew Takehito was her desire to keep an eye on the world were her sisters were.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto entered Hiyamakai Hospital. Apparently the hospital was owned by a jerk named Higa Izumi. Naruto headed directly to Chiho's room. When he opened the door, the ninja saw a girl with blonde hair far darker than his own sitting a bed. Upon noticing her door was open the girl saw Naruto stroll in with a smile on his face. Naruto introduced himself to the girl who blushed.

"I guess this is kind of a silly question but are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked.

"Not really sir." Chiho answered resulting in a huff from Naruto.

"Hey Chiho come on call me Naruto."

"Okay Naruto."

"Now then let me show you something only I can do."

Naruto held his hand out toward Chiho. Chucking at Chicho's confused look. Naruto created a Rasengan causing Chiho's eyes to widen as she looked at the spinning blue ball. Curious Chiho went to touch only to be stopped by Naruto.

"I can't touch it."

"I'd love to let you touch it but it can hurt you."

"But it's so pretty are you sure it can hurt me?"

Naruto didn't answer instead he simply walked over to the wall. Naruto powered the Rasengan down before slamming it into the wall causing multiple cracks to emanate from where the Rasengan hit. Turning around Naruto saw Chiho staring at the wall in shock. Upon seeing the girl's reaction Naruto figured he shouldn't have started off with the Rasengan. As Naruto was about to use the shadow clone jutsu Chiho stopped him. Looking at Chiho, Naruto could tell something was bothering her.

"This is the day my parents died. So I always feel so alone today." Chiho said with her head down.

"I know how you feel Chiho. You know I lost my parents on the day I was born. It's hard especially late at night. When you can't go to sleep and you wonder what they were like. Believe me I know the feeling." Naruto answered.

"I just feel sad at times when I think about my illness."

"What type of illness do you have?"

"A virus which affects my lungs,"

Naruto explained to Chiho that neither of their parents would want them to be sad. Instead they would want them to find new precious people. Chiho smiled at Naruto's words because she had someone like that. When that person was around Chiho wasn't as sad about being without her parents anymore. Naruto explained when he was younger he was mad at the world and other kids who had parents. However, when he found people to care about him it gave his life purpose.

Chiho smiled as she listened to Naruto. He clearly wasn't sick like she was. However, he went through something like she had. He understood her probably better than her special person.

"So do you want to see some magic tricks?" Naruto asked as Chiho nodded.

As this went on a phone call was being made to the owner of the hospital Higa Izumi. By a man whose job was to be in charge of the hospital's daily operations. Eventually, Higa picked up the phone with a scowl on his handsome face.

"What is it?" Higa asked.

"Forgive me sir but that girl you said you wanted me to keep an eye on. Apparently a man has been sent by an agency to keep the girl company."

"For now it's of no importance. However, I want you to keep an eye on both of them. The girl is the important piece in my plan. She is not to leave the hospital grounds. If anyone tries to take her simply sound the alarm and they'll be dealt with."

"Do you think it wise to let this continue?"

"We'll see how it progresses but maybe your right. I'll have the Hire no Sekirei give this guy a warning. Once he leaves the hospital."

With that Higa hung the phone up. Higa then went right back to planning his next move against MBI.

* * *

Back at Izumo Inn

* * *

In order to keep Kusano from watching Musubi's training. Uzume basically kidnapped the flower Sekirei and took her to her room. Minato who had the day off chose to sleep in a little. When Minato woke up he searched for Kusano to no avail. As Minato made his way back to this room he noticed Uzume poke her head out of a door.

"Oh Minato there you are. We've been looking for you." Uzume said with a smile.

"We," Minato repeated.

With a nod Uzume opened the door. Revealing Kusano dressed in a penguin like outfit. Minato chuckled as Kusano waddled to his leg. Uzume watched as Minato interacted with Kusano. It made the Sekirei long to be with her own Ashikabi. Kusano giggled as Minato played with her while telling her how cute her outfit was. However, out of the corner of his eye Minato noticed Uzume stiffen for a moment.

Minato began to ask Uzume if something was wrong but she addressed him first, "Well all this playing has gotten me a little tired. Since it's almost lunchtime I'm going to take a little cat nap. Could you guys tell me when it's time for lunch?"

Minato stared for a second before nodding his head. Minato found it odd someone would need to take a nap having been up for four hours at the most. Minato found himself thrust from his thoughts by Kyubi and Musubi running him over as they made their way down the hallway. Minato groaned as he heard giggling from behind him as he was helped up.

"And I thought those two didn't have any energy left after today's training session. I must be going easy on them if they are able to run like that." Miya said as she dusts Minato off.

"Where are those two headed in such a hurry?" Minato asked as he noticed Miya directing Kusano downstairs.

"Those two must be eager to see Naruto. I mentioned he didn't take his lunch with him and they started running. You men you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body."

Kyubi and Musubi changed into their normal outfits before making their way downstairs. The two asked Miya if she'd prepared the lunch. Only to be told by Miya that she'd drop it off herself because she had to make a run to a store near the hospital. Musubi's shoulders visibly dropped at not being able to visit Naruto at his job. Miya grabbed everything she needed including Naruto's lunch before she headed out.

Minato noticed it was about lunchtime made his way to the kitchen. As Minato looked around he wondered out loud about lunch. Musubi noticing there was no food in the oven suggested. She and Kyubi make lunch so they could cook for Naruto one day.

**'_It's not hard to cook ramen, Musubi.__'_ **Kyu thought with a chuckle.

Kusano quickly joined Musubi while Kyubi decided to tag along to see how this would play out. Ten minutes later, Kusano and Musubi were holding up twin plates of what looked to be rice on one side and curry on the other. Both food items together resembled a mountain causing Minato to gulp loudly as he would half to eat it all. Kyubi laughed as the poor boy was stuck on his back like a turtle, once he was finished eating.

* * *

Unknown Place Inside Izumo Inn

* * *

The red haired woman stared at her computer screen. The screen showed Naruto laughing with Chiho who was giggling at the blonde. The woman smiled as she took her glasses off while continuing to look at the screen.

"Amazing from what I've seen of you. It seems impossible for anyone who comes across you to dislike you. I guess that includes me. The problem I have is getting rid…" The woman stopped mid sentence.

Apparently another camera she was borrowing had spotted someone. Once she got a close up view of the person heading toward the hospital she frowned.

"I guess we'll see how much of a fighter you are my hunky friend. Oh I hope you win because whenever I look at you. For some reason my heart feels like it's going to leapt out of my chest."

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto waved to Chiho then promised he'd be back once he'd gotten a something to eat. The blonde haired girl waved to her new friend as he shut the door. As Naruto made his way outside he stood in front of the hospital, trying to think of a good place to eat. Sensing something heading toward him, Naruto jump to the side of the hospital to avoid cloth in the form of a drill hitting him.

Naruto noticed a woman wearing all white with a veil over her head drop down in front of him. Naruto dodged another attack by jumping off the side of the building. In two attacks he'd noticed she preferred long distance using the veil. Naruto wondered how she would do at short distance. With a smirk he decided to found out.

The veiled woman noticed Naruto moved closer and closer to her. She huffed as he dodged attacks that had taken other Sekirei down. The veiled woman attempted to create space between herself and Naruto whenever he got to close for her liking. The first two attempts she found herself successful. However, the third time was obviously not the charm as Naruto dodged her cloth. He then retaliated by kicking her in the side of the head.

The veiled woman stumbled but didn't fall. Quickly wrapping her head around, she was met with a kick to the chin. This time she did hit the ground and hard. Naruto made his way over to the woman intent on removing the veil from her face. What he received was a shot to the stomach via cloth from the woman giving her the space to get up.

"Why did you attack me and who are you? These are questions I want answered." Naruto demanded only to receive the silent treatment.

"I can tell from your moves you didn't want to fight me. If that's the case why not let me help you?"

"You can't help me no one can. Just stay away from this hospital. Next time I won't be as nice." The veiled woman answered.

"I go where my job tells me. I'll let you go this one time if you attack those precious to me. **I'LL RIP YOU APART!"**

The veiled woman took a step back. Frightened at what just hit her. She quickly decided it was time to leave. After all she'd done what she was supposed to. As she left the scene the veiled woman found herself almost in a state of shock. How could an Ashikabi fight and defeat a Sekirei as though it was nothing. The veiled woman decided to take Naruto's threat seriously. As long as it didn't affect her special person she wouldn't attack Naruto or anyone close to him.

Naruto frowned as he watched the woman leave. His instincts told him to chase her down and perform the duties of a shinobi. Something else told him that there was something familiar about her. Either way Naruto was sure he would have his eyes open for her. Out of the blue, Naruto realized this little fight had cost him a chance to get some lunch. With his head held low Naruto made his way back into the hospital only to be stopped by someone calling his name. When he turned around he noticed Miya making her way toward him with a smile.

"You forgot your lunch Naruto. I'm sure you must be hungry." Miya said only to be hugged by the blonde.

"Miya you're a lifesaver. I thought I was gonna have to go the rest of the day without lunch. Plus your lunches are the best." Naruto answered.

"Oh Naruto you're such a flatter. I'm glad you enjoy my lunches so much. Well have a nice day."

With that the two went their separate ways, Naruto heading back into the hospital. While Miya made her way to the store.

As the two separated a man with sunglasses who'd been watching the entire fight from a hospital room picked up a phone and made a call.

"What is it?

"Higa, sir this guy defeated the veiled Sekirei in combat."

"Impossible he's a human. How could he fight with a Sekirei?" Higa answered annoyed.

"Sir I am completely positive I witnessed the battle with my own eyes. This guy took her down without any problems what so ever. Sir he is not one to be crossed."

The man heard a growl from the other end of the phone before he was unloaded upon, "I AM NOT TO BE CROSSED. Besides I'm sure the Veiled Sekirei was taking it easy on this guy. I'll just have to dangle more incentive in front of her.

With that the man shakily put down the phone. He soon wondered what would happen if Higa continued to cross this man. It was at that moment he decided it was the right time to look for a new job.

* * *

Unknown Place Inside Izumo Inn

* * *

The woman stared at the computer screen with her mouth wide open, unable to believe what she just witnessed.

"He defeated the Hire no Sekirei easily. Oh now I have to have him. The question is how, with those two hanging around him all the time."

The woman smirked as she began plotting to meet Naruto in person. She then glared at the computer screen as pictures of Kyubi and Musubi appeared.

"You two are my enemies now. The gloves are now off you'd both better be prepared to fight but be warned I do fight pretty dirty."

* * *

Izumo Inn

* * *

Minato sighed as he made his way through the hallway of the Inn. Uzume had joined them once he'd finished eating. Minato noticed when she seat down she was nervous and sweaty like she'd been running around. When he confronted her about it she said she'd been moving some things around in her room. A story Minato didn't buy for one second.

As Minato walked past a room he heard the softest of groans. Curiosity getting the better of him, Minato peaked inside to see the girl from last night sitting up with her hand to her forehead while leaning against a wall. When the girl noticed Minato she immediately tried to stand up. Only to have her legs give out on her.

The only reason she didn't hit the ground was Minato was quickly enough to catch her. Realizing where she was the girl attempted to push Minato away only to fail miserably. Minato laid the girl back onto her futon before running out of the room. He returned two minutes later with some water.

Minato figured she wouldn't be able to drink it by herself. So he moved her into his lap to help her drink. The girl gulped the water down with great speed before looking at Minato's face. The girl found she blushing as Minato put her back on the futon to get her more water. When Minato came back in he helped the girl sit up however, this time she was able to drink the water by herself. Minato looked around scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Natsu." The girl said with a blush.

"I'm Minato, you're at Izumo Inn. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Minato questioned.

"I was looking for someone when I was attacked by a veil. Whoever it was caught me completely off guard. I couldn't even defend myself. The last thing I remember is my head hitting the ground then darkness."

"Do you remember what you were looking for?"

"Someone special to me,"

Minato asked Natsu if she could walk. The blue haired girl then attempted to stand up. Natsu was surprised when she could stand. Though it all seemed for not when she took a step she stumbled having to once again be caught by Minato. Minato told Natsu they needed to get her something to eat. The girl's blushed intensified as she climbed onto Minato's back, so they could get to the kitchen faster.

The two made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Minato grabbed the leftovers of Musubi and Kusano's cooking along with a spoon. Natsu stared at the food for a moment before devouring it. Once she finished Natsu stood with Minato telling her not to stress herself. To Minato's surprise Natsu was able to walk around the table blush still evident on her face and give him a hug.

Minato smiled as he returned the hug. The girl was almost as tall as him. So it allowed Natsu to rest her head on his shoulder. As Natsu did this she felt her body become extremely hot. Natsu moved back from Minato only to capture his face between her hands. As Natsu thought about the nice things Minato had done for her. Natsu felt compelled to place her lips on his which she did.

Minato watched nervously as Natsu kissed him. Sure he'd been kissed by Kusano but she was a child. The girl kissing him was at least his age. So Minato figured she'd kissed guys before. He soon realized that wasn't the case, as wings sprouted from her back. Natsu separated her lips from Minato's then hugged him again.

"You you're the one I was looking for Minato-sama. I was so scared I'd never find you." Natsu said happily.

"Natsu you're a Sekirei." Minato wondered out loud.

"I'm so sorry Minato-sama allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Natsu, Sekirei #72."

Minato sighed as he noticed Kusano come into the room. Minato had Natsu release him so he could introduce them. Natsu smiled at Kusano who waved shyly in return. Minato heard a knock at the door. So he decided to have Kusano show Natsu to their room while he answered the door. When Minato opened the door a box was shoved into his arms.

Uzume who was watching TV noticed, Minato carrying the box. When she asked about Minato explained he'd winged another Sekirei. Uzume suddenly intrigued asked to see the new Sekirei. When the two arrived at Minato's room they opened the door. What they saw was Kusano jumping around while flapping the wings of her costume causing Natsu to laugh.

When Natsu noticed Uzume she stood and offered her hand to the girl. Uzume chuckled while shaking the hand of the short haired girl. Uzume started to say something only to hear Miya's voice announce her arrival. Minato suggested Natsu meet Miya. With that the two took off downstairs with Kusano waddling behind them.

Downstairs Miya began to get dinner ready. As she did this she noticed Minato and the girl Kagari brought home with him. Minato introduced the two who seemed to get along great, until Miya warned Natsu about the rules of the house. It was clear to Minato that Natsu was now wary of Miya. Though in the back of Minato's mind he felt Natsu had a right to be. Miya told Minato that she was about to start dinner. Since Naruto was about to be home soon.

Five minutes into her cooking Miya noticed they didn't have certain ingredients. So Miya called Musubi into the kitchen. "Musubi would you be a dear and pick up a few items I forgot to get while I was at the market."

"Sure it'll be no problem." Musubi answered as she took the list from Miya.

Musubi looked at the list before asking Miya what a couple of the items on the list were. Miya smiled and began to tell Musubi not to worry about it. Only to stop when Kyubi entered the room and volunteered to her fellow Sekirei. Miya thanked Kyubi who nodded as she was drug out of the door by Musubi. As the two left the property they rounded a corner only to run into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Musubi explained with her face on the ground.

"It's okay Musubi I'm fine."

When Musubi looked up she saw Naruto extending a hand to her with Kyubi hugging his side while smirking at her. Musubi jumped up and kissed Naruto causing her wings to appear. When the kiss was finished, Naruto asked them if they were going somewhere. Musubi answered by telling him about Miya and dinner. Naruto waved the two off before heading toward the house.

Naruto felt someone grab his wrist and spin him around. Naruto found himself facing an annoyed Kyubi who pointed to her lips. Having the decency to blush, Naruto kissed Kyubi inducing the same result from her as he did Musubi. Once Naruto was finished he headed inside. Miya greeted him, Naruto then explained about meeting the girls on their way to the market. Miya suggested Naruto got take a bath and by the time he was finished the two girls should be back. Naruto agreed before heading upstairs.

* * *

Unknown Place Inside Izumo Inn

* * *

The woman watched Naruto kiss Musubi which burned her up. She then watched Naruto kiss Kyubi which infuriated her. When Naruto finished with both of them, the woman slammed her hands on her keyboard in anger.

"Aaahhh I get so upset whenever those two get close to him. Wait a minute could this mean…" The woman stopped midsentence staring blankly into space.

Directly between her shoulder blades a mark glowing bright orange, "Well my Sekirei symbol is burning. The bond between a Sekirei's heart and body is a mystery.

The woman cupped her own breasts as she looked at the computer screen, "And it seems like the only way to solve it is for me to use my own body."

The woman smirked as her cameras caught up to Musubi and Kyubi. Every screen was focused on those two girls and the screen began glowing bright red. The two girls were coming out of a store with Kyubi reading a piece of paper while Musubi held a bag. As Kyubi finished she sensed something coming from behind her. Apparently Musubi did as well because the two girls jumped out of the way at the same time.

The two looked back to see what happened only to be forced to dodge something aiming directly at them coming from the sky. Luckily for Naruto's two Sekirei they were agile and quick enough to avoid what appeared to be lasers coming from the sky.

The woman smirked as she watched Kyubi and Musubi run for their lives, "MBI's military satellite is pretty impressive. It should keep Kyu and Musubi busy for quite a while."

The woman began chuckling as she took off her glasses, "Speaking of which it's about time I got busy myself

Meanwhile Naruto sat in the bath reflecting on the past day's events. He wondered first about the veiled woman. Naruto figured she was a Sekirei as humans in this world didn't exhibit abilities like that. His next thought brought him to why he was attacked. Naruto knew it had nothing to do with the hospital itself. Naruto's thoughts led him to Chiho. Did the attack of something to do with her? If it did for what reason, from what he could sense Chiho didn't possess anything out of the ordinary.

Naruto stepped out of the bath then made his way to the corner of the bath. There he sat on a stool and began washing his hair. As he washed his hair he heard the door open. Turning his attention away from his soapy hair caused him to get soap in his eye.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

His answer was a pair of large breasts pressed against his back, "I don't need either or both of you to wash my back Kyu, Musubi."

When Naruto turned around he was face to face with a red haired girl with brown eyes. Startled Naruto moved back against a wall of the bath. The girl giggled and moved toward him slowly.

"Hey who are you? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

The girl had a light blush on her face. Whether it was from being so close to a nearly naked Naruto or because of the heat in the bath room, the ninja wasn't sure. The girl giggled as her upper body moved over Naruto's lower body. The two were now face to face again only this time Naruto didn't have anywhere to go.

The girl dropped her towel revealing her large breasts to Naruto. Naruto gulped as he looked around to see if he could find a way out of this mess for himself. Only to stop when he thought back to what Kyubi said when they first arrived here. Naruto knew Kyubi was right, now here he was about to be raped by a girl who was interested in him.

For years Naruto acted as though he didn't know the reason, he didn't accept willing women's advances like the one in front of him. It was from a young age or whenever he first met Sakura. The pink haired girl had basically programmed him through violence not to show interest in any woman. Naruto realized he couldn't even complement a woman without getting a beat down. He'd even felt bad about kissing Kyubi and Musubi.

It was at that moment, Naruto made a vow he wouldn't be Sakura's or anyone else's puppet anymore. As Naruto snapped back to reality he stared at the girl's breasts before looking back to her face. With a smirk Naruto reached his hands up and began kneading both of the red head's breasts. Naruto missed the moan the girl let out as he was concentrating on how amazing her breasts felt. While this took place the two had thoughts of amazement running through their heads.

'_I can't believe how soft they are.'_

'_Amazing I came here completely ready to use my body. I knew it would feel good but not this good.'_

Naruto took his hand off one breast causing the girl to look at him. Naruto then pulled her head toward his, while allowing the hand which still occupied a breast to slide down to the nipple. Naruto firmly tweaked it causing the girl to lean against him. Naruto heard her mumble something so he stopped teasing her in order to hear her.

"I said you asked who I was. Sekirei #2, the name is Matsu." Matsu explained her breasts jiggling as moved.

"Matsu I like the pigtails they make you look even cuter. Wait you're a Sekirei?" Naruto responded.

Matsu gave a quick nod, "Not much is known about you. Naruto you fell out of the sky with that woman. However you are an amazing fighter. A human like you able to defeat a Sekirei in combat is an incredible feat. Plus you're my Ashikabi. Now we've wasted a lot of time. Please cool down my hot body with your DNA."

Matsu looked up at Naruto who was about to kiss her, only to have him stop when they both heard a familiar voice. They both looked at the door to the bath to find Kyu and Musubi standing there.

"Naruto-sama," Musubi said happily.

**"There's a certain P-word that comes to mind here. Naruto do you know the word I'm thinking of is?"** Kyubi asked with a chuckle.

"Naruto-sama wow can I wash your back?"

While the two girls talked, Naruto noticed Matsu becoming angrier and angrier. Naruto attempted to calm Matsu down only to have Musubi ask who Matsu was. Matsu quickly put her glasses back on which caught a light. This prevented you from seeing Matsu's eyes.

"The two of you came back 300 seconds earlier than I expected. Quite impressive but this is within my calculation." Matsu said pulling what looked to be a machine gun from out of nowhere.

Matsu quickly shot Kyubi than Musubi. However it wasn't bullets that came out of the gun. Instead two nets came out and wrapped around Naruto's Sekirei.

"Special synthetic fiber net made by MBI. It's impossible to sever." Matsu turned back to Naruto her hands making grab motions.

"I can't get loose!" Musubi yelled. **"You're dead you hear me Naruto dead!"** Kyu screamed.

"I've contained the obstacles so… Now let's have love's intercourse." Matsu explained only to watch Naruto's face turn from interested to afraid.

"You don't need to be scared like that. I'll experiment on you gently."

Matsu soon found a blade next to her head causing her to freeze. Miya explained she came to investigate why the bath was so noisy. Miya moved into Matsu's view before reminding her of Izumo Inn's rule about sex in the bath. Miya made everyone get dressed after she freed Kyubi and Musubi from the net. Once these tasks were taken care of everyone went downstairs.

Everyone took a seat while Matsu introduced herself. Kyubi was angry, Musubi was intrigued, Naruto and Minato were confused and Kusano simply hid behind Natsu who could care less. Miya told everyone Matsu is a resident of the inn and lives in room 201. The group was confused, so Miya showed them where Matsu's room was. The door to Matsu room actually appeared to be a wall which Naruto found to be extremely clever.

"So wait Matsu were you the one who caught me the night we first arrived?" Naruto asked while Matsu nodded.

"I'm guessing she's also Ku's ghost." Minato theorized.

Matsu once again apologized to Miya then again to the group. Once she was finished she slipped back behind her door and closed it. All the while Kusano continued to hide behind Minato mumbling about the ghost. Once Minato calmed down Kusano, the group except for Matsu headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

In the Heart of the City

* * *

A woman sporting long grey hair wearing a dress which was held together by a strap around her neck stood on a building. The dress was open showing a great deal of cleavage and her bellybutton. She finished her outfit with a very short skirt. The woman had a small smile on her face as she turned to her left. She was soon greeted by a blonde haired woman sporting perky pigtails wearing a skin tight yellow and black which stopped mid-thigh landing in the spot next to her.

"How'd it go?" The blonde woman asked.

Her response was for the grey haired woman to shake her head. This resulted in the blonde growling in frustration. She knew if they didn't find who they were looking for their master would be angry with them.

"Yeah same here and I looked all over the place to. I can't believe we lost him to some random person on the street. How are we supposed to explain that to the master?" The blonde woman wondered out loud.

Once her rambling was finished she and her partner noticed a figure dressed in all black with grey hair wearing a mask over the lower part of their face standing in front of them.

"When a Sekirei and an Ashikabi are destine to be together there is nothing in this world that can keep them apart. That's what makes the bond between the two of them so powerful. You two trying to control when Sekirei emerge devalues their true purpose in life. They are not your possessions." The masked person explained.

"It's none of your business. You talk about Sekirei we are doing what our master wants as Sekirei it's our job to make our Ashikabi happy. Plus the only reason you care is because you're a Sekirei who hasn't emerged." The blonde Sekirei yelled as she attacked the masked Sekirei.

The blonde quickly drew a whip which she launched at incredible speeds. The whip wrapped around the masked Sekirei tightly preventing any type of escape. The blonde looked over to her partner, who created a mist blinding the masked Sekirei.

"Nice Taki, it sucks that we lost #107 but it looks like there's room for you now. You'll love being winged by our master and I'm sure he'll love having you as his Sekirei."

"You amuse me you really think you've won." The masked Sekirei wondered.

At that moment an inferno of fire engulfed the masked Sekirei. The instant the fire was created it made its way up the whip held by the blonde Sekirei, burning her hand. The blonde Sekirei didn't have a chance nurse her injured hand as a ball of fire was launched directly at her, forcing her to move at of the way. The blonde Sekirei noticed the burning part of the building behind her and growled to herself.

"Alright fine I'll let you go this time. Taki," The blonde Sekirei yelled as she jumped away.

The masked Sekirei started to pursue them, only to drop to a knee exhausted. Looking around the masked Sekirei ducked into an alley swaying slightly with thick smoking emanating from every part of it's the body. Eventually, the masked Sekirei collapsed against a garage door of a warehouse. The masked Sekirei cursed its body then pulled a cell phone out of a pocket. However, it went up in flames the moment the masked Sekirei pulled it out of the pocket.

The masked Sekirei lowered its mask while attempting to regain control of its powers. This didn't work as the masked Sekirei put its hand on the ground causing the cement to begin to melt as a result. The masked Sekirei felt water hit the top of its head but thought nothing of it. The single drop however, turned out to be a prelude as a waterfall rained down upon the masked Sekirei.

"Thou art pathetic Homura." A voice said.

Homura looked up to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a long black dress on with a white under dress which shows her cleavage. She capped the look off with a choker around her neck and long brown boots with black stockings.

"Tsukiumi," Homura said shocked.

"Tis only by my hand thou shall die. I shall not permit thee to close dine own eyes to this world." Tsukiumi explained.

Homura chuckled lightly once Tsukiumi was finished with her thoughts, "I'm sure that was a lovely speech but I was distracted by your panties."

"Thou art a loathe serpent."

Homura sighed not in the mood to deal with Tsukiumi again but knew there was no other choice, "I hope you realize that Sekirei's are only truly powerful when they emerge so what's stopping you."

"Thou should hold thy glass in front of dine own visage." Tsukiumi scoffed while Homura pulled the mask up.

"Sadly I'm defective those of us who belong to fire have always been hated by the gods. To be the strongest you need an Ashikabi. Once you allow him to mark you then you can become…"

"How dare you speak of such things? Ashikabi's are nothing but lowly monkeys. I WILL NEVER ALLOW SUCH A LOWSOME THING TO…" Tsukiumi stopped to compose herself midsentence.

"What,"

"TO VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT, But lately I've been feeling rather strange within. It is as though butterflies dwell the left of my bosom."

"That means,"

"I know this and thou shall prey mercy for thee Ashikabi this denotes. Fore when he is uncovered I shall bring him death!"

* * *

Izumo Inn

* * *

Naruto laid on his futon. Looking over he saw Musubi and Kyubi on each side of him. Naruto thought about Matsu and what happened between them in the bath. He couldn't nor wouldn't admit that he didn't like it. Plus, Matsu thought he was her Ashikabi, he decided he'd talk to her about tomorrow. As Naruto finished his thoughts he heard the door to his room up.

Naruto squinted to make whoever was coming in the room believe he was asleep as well. As the figure closed the door, Naruto was able to make out the person through the silhouette the light from the hall created. Naruto felt his sheets moving then felt a hand on his stomach. Naruto forced the urge to smile down as he felt breaths of his chin.

Naruto could feel the person was lined up with him. So he discreetly moved his hands up to the person's rear and squeezed earning him a gasp. Naruto opened his eyes and smirked at the smiling Matsu. Naruto watched Matsu take off her glasses. He knew what she was here for however, he thought back to his time with Kyubi who finally told him what she was and Musubi.

Naruto wanted to be the one to take command of the situation. For what reason he could care less, so he pulled Matsu's body against his starling the Sekirei slightly. Naruto then guided Matsu's lips to his. Keeping his eyes open Naruto watched the wings appear on Matsu's back before fading away. The two held the kiss a little longer than necessary before splitting apart.

"I hope next time you'll be willing to experiment with me a little more and every time after. If you'd like we could do it now." Matsu said with a small blush.

"Maybe when we have a little bit more privacy besides Kyu and Musubi are right here. Also you might get in trouble with Miya." Naruto said giving Matsu one final kiss.

Matsu stood up and winked at Naruto. She then left the room. The moment she stepped outside of the room, Naruto heard Miya yelling about nightly visits and how there would be no breakfast for Matsu. The ninja quickly laid down but not before performing the play possum jutsu on himself. Miya entered the room and looked at Naruto hard before determining he was indeed sleeping.

The next morning Naruto smirked when he woke up. Apparently Matsu was a Sekirei who went nonstop after something she wanted because Naruto could feel the three bodies laying against him. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Matsu over him in a short pink spaghetti strap nightgown that barely covered her butt and revealed a lot of cleavage.

"Rise and shine Na-ru-to. So how about a good morning kiss?" Matsu suggested as she puckered her lips.

Matsu closed her eyes moving closer to Naruto who began to give Matsu what she wanted. However, out of the corner of his eye Naruto noticed something moving toward him. Turning his head Naruto saw Musubi move slightly in front of him, resulting in Matsu getting her morning kiss from her fellow Sekirei.

Naruto watched in shock sure he was willing to touch and maybe do sexual things with his Sekirei. At age 18 it was normal to be hormonal. However two bombshells like Matsu and Musubi kissing one another in front of him was too much to handle. The result being blood began flowing from his nose though he was proud he stayed conscious as they broke apart.

"I'm not Naruto but good morning." Musubi said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Matsu stared at Musubi the reflection of the brown haired Sekirei on the glasses of Matsu, "I wonder what would happen if Sekirei really got together."

With that Naruto lost consciousness. Eventually, Kyubi got up and with the help of Matsu and Musubi were able to wake Naruto. The four then went downstairs to table where Minato, Kusano, Natsu, Miya and Kagari were waiting. Matsu must have somehow convinced Miya to change her mind because Matsu ended up having breakfast with everyone else for the first time. As breakfast went on Minato pointed out that Uzume wasn't at there.

"I think she's still sleeping. I know she hasn't been coming home a lot lately. I hope she's okay." Matsu said concerned.

'_Maybe she got a job or something.'_ Minato pondered.

"It's okay really I don't need any help. I can do it myself. Besides you know I hate spinach." Kagari said as he leaned away from Miya who attempted to feed him.

"Don't be silly you can't even hold the chopsticks by yourself. Now open up." Miya cooed.

"Hey are you okay your hands are bandaged." Minato pointed out.

"Sort of but it's not just my hands that are like this. It's just a burn though." Kagari explained.

Once breakfast was over Musubi and Miya went out to train in the garden while Kyubi watched. Both Naruto and Minato had the day off, so the house would be a little more crowded. Minato decided to get out of the house and his two Sekirei went with him. Naruto simply went back to his room with Matsu doing the same. Naruto looked out his window glancing at Musubi training with Miya. Naruto knew Musubi would be fine though he did change her gravity seals a couple of nights ago. As he stared out the window Naruto began to dose off.

* * *

Naruto's Dream

* * *

_Naruto noticed a blonde woman standing in front of him with her back to him, her dress and hair blowing in the wind._

"_Where the hell is this? I wonder who she is." Naruto thought out loud._

"_At last I have found you. I hope you're prepared Ashikabi FOR DEATH!" The woman yelled as she pointed in Naruto's direction._

* * *

_Dream Over_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly he wasn't an idiot at least not anymore. The woman in his dream gave him the same type of feeling he had when he was around Matsu, Kyubi and Musubi. Naruto just wondered what exactly the dream meant. He'd also been meaning to found out about the Sekirei plan and there was only one person he knew to give him straight answers.

Naruto checked to make sure Miya was still training Musubi. When Naruto saw that was the case, he made his way to Matsu's room. Matsu explained the Sekirei plan was actually a game with 108 Sekirei's released into the capital to fight for their chosen Ashikabi. She described the game master as a monster who owned the largest global conglomerate MBI. The city they were in was actually MBI's stronghold, and as long as any MBI personal remained in the city no Ashikabi or Sekirei could escape the game.

Apparently the most important part of the plan up until this point was to allow the Sekirei's emerge. However, that part was nearly over as almost all the Sekirei had an Ashikabi so the real plan was about to began. When Matsu got right down to it the Sekirei's must battle each other until there is only one left. The Ashikabi with the last Sekirei would get the grand prize.

Matsu started to go on about the prize only to stop when she looked down at Naruto whose lap she was sitting. She noticed his hair was covering his eyes. Matsu started to ask him if he was alright only to have him look up at her.

"Not gonna happen." Naruto said.

"What won't happen," Matsu asked.

"I'm not going to let any of you die. I don't care about awards or garbage like that. The thought of my precious people dying I won't let it happen again."

"Naruto you can't stop it no can but I want to thank you for helping me emerge."

"You're welcome Matsu but believe me when I tell you that none of you are going to die. I'll destroy this whole city if I have to."

Matsu stared into Naruto's eyes, maybe it was the darkness mixed with the dim lighting of her computer screens. However, she could have sworn Naruto's eyes flashed blood red for a moment. When she looked again they were their normal blue, so she pasted it off as nothing. Naruto then told her about the dream he had.

"So the girl in your dreams wants to kill you huh? What does she look like?" Matsu questioned.

"She had long blonde hair, a black dress, and a really angry looking on her face." Naruto answered.

"It's possible that you are seeing another of your Sekirei. A certain type of Sekirei may have the power to contact you unconsciously. Especially since you've already helped three Sekirei emerge."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"An Ashikabi gains more power with every Sekirei they mark. With the level you're at it's very possible that a more powerful Sekirei is able to connect with you."

Matsu finally brought up a picture of the girl Naruto described on her computer screen. When Matsu saw the bio she knew exactly who the Sekirei reaching out to Naruto was. Matsu explained about Tsukiumi's hatred of Ashikabi and her pride which Naruto has probably hurt by connecting to Tsukiumi. Matsu went on to explain that Tsukiumi is a water type and the #9 Sekirei.

"Everything is going to be fine." Musubi's voice said from behind them.

When Naruto and Matsu turned around they saw Kyubi and Musubi stand at the entrance. Naruto started to ask Musubi how she knew everything would be fine, until he saw the lumps on her head. Naruto surround his hand with his charka and rubbed Musubi's head healing the bumps. Naruto then stated that he was going to go find Tsukiumi and attempt to get her to join his group.

"But what if you get killed?" Matsu asked.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better thanks Matsu." Naruto said.

"Okay here's what we'll do I'll search for Tsukiumi with the surveillance satellites. Meanwhile Musubi will use her athletic ability to run around and search the places the satellites pick up. That leaves Naruto to act as bait."

"Kyu do you want to some with me," Naruto asked receiving a shrug.

"Alright then Operation: Killed or Be Killed is underway." Matsu yelled.

"You are terrible at naming plans."

With their assignments received everyone left the inn to play their role in Matsu's plan. Kyubi and Naruto decided it would be best to stick to the ground and not give anyone a sneak peak of what Naruto could do. As the two walked around aimlessly, Naruto told Kyubi about what Matsu told him about the Sekirei plan. Kyubi explained no matter where you lived there would always be some insane people trying to rule the world.

Naruto started to agree with her when he noticed a cat falling toward him. Naruto lined the cat up then took two steps back before catching it. Looking up Naruto saw the guy who was at the restricted MBI place where Minato found Kusano. When Seo made it down from the roof he took the cat from Naruto before thanking him. Apparently Seo's job was finding animals for people.

The two continued to talk about Sekirei and Ashikabi. Mainly Seo whined to Naruto about why he didn't have more than two girls. The two were interrupted by Seo's two Sekirei landing in front of them yelling about being chased. Just then they heard a voice from above them, when everyone looked up they saw some falling toward them.

Kyubi smirked when she saw it was who they were looking for. The woman began to yell at the two twins, only to stop and fall to her knees upon seeing Naruto. Kyubi gave Naruto a small push in the back toward Tsukiumi who was gasping as though there wasn't enough air on the planet to fill her lungs. Tsukiumi glared at Naruto before willing herself to her feet.

"Bastard thou art he. I know thou would seek to defile me. Yet all I shall grant is suffering and thou shall only be relieved through death." Tsukiumi said while pointing at Naruto.

"Okay Kyu are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Not hearing an answer Naruto turned toward to see Kyubi sitting on top of a stoplight.

**"You remember that time you called me fur ball?"** Kyubi questioned while Naruto dodged a Tsukiumi water attack.

"You seriously aren't going to help me?"

**"I have faith in you my Ashikabi ha-ha."**

Naruto seriously wanted to strangle Kyubi. However at the moment avoiding Tsukiumi's attacks was much more important. Naruto jumped high into the air to avoid the largest attack he'd seen from Tsukiumi. This left him wide open to her follow-up attack which sent him through a building. Tsukiumi watched Naruto get back to his feet. Feeling superior Tsukiumi made her way toward Naruto who asked her to stop so they could talk. For some unknown reason to Tsukiumi, she did as Naruto asked and told him to speak before she killed him.

"I need you Tsukiumi to be my Sekirei please?" Naruto begged.

Tsukiumi stiffened up for a second time. She knew he wanted her to his Sekirei, so why hadn't she destroyed him yet.

"Have I gone mad or did thy just request me to be thy Sekirei." Tsukiumi stated as though to make sure she was correct.

"That's right I did. My friends we need your power."

"How could thy be so shameless in public?"

This resulted in Kyubi raising an eyebrow at Tsukiumi's odd response. Tsukiumi's response to Naruto's question was her loading and firing her most powerful water technique yet. As the attack came at Naruto he didn't move an inch. When dust from the attack cleared, Naruto was staring directly at Tsukiumi who fell to her knees from using so much power.

"I let my anger cloud my aim. I shall not be so careless with the next shot."

Naruto looked directly into Tsukiumi's eyes with the determination that'd made him the ninja, and person he was today. The moment they locked eyes Tsukiumi felt her knees become weak while putting her hand over her heart. Their moment was interrupted by the twin Sekirei who hadn't left. Instead they had Seo empower them before launching their own attack at the blonde Sekirei.

Tsukiumi in shock from watching the twins become empowered didn't move one inch, as the twins launched their greatest attack at her. Seeing Tsukiumi wouldn't be able to move in time. Naruto used his speed to get her out of the way in time. When he looked back at the damage Naruto was impressed. The two twins had almost destroyed the entire block with their best attack.

Tsukiumi enraged launched a counterattack at the twins who simply split apart, allowing the attack to hit Seo. This let the cat he was holding get away. Enraged Seo jumped in front of Tsukiumi before forcing her into a wall as though Tsukiumi were a normal woman.

"So how are you gonna pay me back blonde?" Seo asked.

"Take thy hands off of me." Tsukiumi responded.

"Not after you made me lose that cat and slapped my girls around. I see the look on your face. A friend of mine gave me a special ability one that cancels a Sekirei's powers. As for payback I'll make you emerge and make you my Sekirei."

Seo moved in to kiss Tsukiumi only to be grabbed roughly on the shoulder. When he turned around he saw Naruto staring directly into his eyes. Seo let Tsukiumi go before turning to Naruto who dropped to his knees confusing Seo. This confusion didn't last long as Seo was hit with a lightning attack. The twins began yelling at him about a promise he'd made them. Naruto and Tsukiumi moved away from the trio so they could talk in private.

"Monkey, I remember what thou asked me earlier. To be thy Sekirei, so thou must take responsibility."

"Why do you women always say that?" Naruto asked only to drench by a waterfall.

"Do not jest thou asked me to be thy Sekirei correct." Naruto nodded. "Thou has courage not only did thou protect me with dine own flesh, but also from that vile Ashikabi over there. For a monkey thou art a man of metal. So what is thy name?"

"Naruto," Naruto said slowly advanced on the water Sekirei.

Tsukiumi looked into Naruto's eyes as he came toward her. A voice in her head told her to run away while her heart told her to allow her Ashikabi take care of her. However, Naruto being able to read body language could still see the little bit of hesitation. Tsukiumi took one step back and found herself trapped against the wall.

"I'll ask again Tsukiumi. Please be my Sekirei? I need you." Naruto said as Tsukiumi's eyes changed.

"You've said quite enough. I Tsukiumi accept thy proposal of marriage." Tsukiumi said causing Naruto pause for a moment.

Figuring he could explain it to her later. Naruto kissed Tsukiumi who intertwined their fingers during said kiss. Tsukiumi collapsed against Naruto before looking up to see her Ashikabi smiling at her. Not wanting to seem weak Tsukiumi released Naruto albeit reluctantly. Tsukiumi then walked away from Naruto only to be stopped by his voice.

When Tsukiumi turned around she saw Kyubi standing next to Naruto. Tsukiumi went to attack Kyubi only to have Naruto explain that Kyubi was his Sekirei as well. Feeling betrayed Tsukiumi demanded to know how many Sekirei Naruto had. Her answer was four including her. Tsukiumi immediately wanted to attack Naruto only have Musubi land next to him. Eventually, Tsukiumi chased Naruto all the back to Izumo Inn.

* * *

**Ask questions through reviews**


End file.
